Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of wear resistant turbine blade tips. Turbines in a turbine engine have one or more rows of rotating blades surrounded by the casing. To maximize engine efficiency, leakage of gas between the blade tips and casing should be minimized. This may be achieved by configuring the blade tips and casing seal such that they contact each other during periods of operation. With such a configuration, the blade tips act as an abrading component and the seal can be provided as an abradable seal. While the currently available combinations of abrasive tips and abradable seals are adequate it is envisioned that further improvements will be needed for the next generation of engine designs.